


Angel on Your Shoulder

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Baby [2]
Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth doesn't know why he keeps coming back for more, but here he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel on Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy is not nice.

**One Week Later**

“Hey, um, what you said last time. Did you mean it?”

Jimmy looks up from his laptop to see Seth standing in his doorway. It’s Friday, so Seth doesn’t have a show to prepare for, as evidenced by his jeans and flannel button down with the sleeves rolled up. He looks more ready to work on a farm than to spend the night writing. 

“Did I mean what?”

Seth looks away and clutches his left bicep with his right hand.

“About meeting together...illicitly.”

Jimmy smiles and leans back in his chair.

“Have I been running through your mind all this time?”

Seth looks behind himself before coming all the way into Jimmy’s office and shutting the door behind him.

“Can I sit?” Seth asks.

“No.”

Seth gulps. Jimmy’s brown eyes are shining with something Seth doesn’t quite trust, but it’s not enough to frighten him away just yet.

“You want me to just stand here? I thought we could talk about what happened last week.”

Jimmy shuts his laptop, giving Seth his full attention.

“Well, we could talk, or we could do something else.”

“Like?”

“Come over here.”

And, like a metal to a magnet, Seth does. 

_What are you doing? Seriously, what are you doing? It’s not too late to turn back._

“Seth, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Does he mean physically? Mentally? Emotionally? Anyone Jimmy has ever taken an interest in is put through the wringer. And not just his dates, but guests and employees and friends as well. His all-consuming, ultra-competitive, super-possessive personality is exhausting for anyone unsuspecting. Seth’s known Jimmy for years, and he knows that whatever is happening right now probably kill him.

And then, suddenly, he is on Jimmy’s side of the desk.

“Can you promise that? Can you promise that no one will get hurt?” Seth asks.

Jimmy doesn’t answer, which is answer enough.

“Come here,” Jimmy says again.

Jimmy pats his thighs, offering Seth a spot.

This is it. This is the moment to back away and resume their friendship as it was one week ago. It’s not too late yet.

Seth climbs onto Jimmy’s lap, straddles his thighs, and keeps his hands anchored on the back of Jimmy’s chair. Immediately, Jimmy’s lips are on Seth’s. There’s no excuse of alcohol this time. Right now, it’s just them making out in Jimmy’s office as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Seth pulls back suddenly, trembling slightly and eyes wide.

“This isn’t right.”

Jimmy laughs as he strokes Seth’s thighs. It’s not his happy TV laugh though. This is something else, something much darker. Something Seth has never heard before.

“It’s too late for regrets now, angel baby. You might as well enjoy this.”

Jimmy latches his teeth onto Seth’s neck, sucking and biting. Seth panics.

“My wife will see that. Alexi will hate me. Please.”

“Seth, that’s the thing about _Late Night_ wives. They learn very quickly to be understanding.”

_He’s done this before. Jimmy has done this many, many times before. And Nancy knows._

“This is just how you get your kicks?”

Seth feels even more used than he did before. He’s not even a little bit special. Jimmy probably does this with all his "friends." He's just here to be used and discarded, just like he feared.

“I don’t know. Seems like you’re getting some kick out of this too.”

To prove his point, Jimmy reaches down and squeezes Seth’s cock through his jeans. He hadn't even realized he was hard. As always, he was too wrapped up in his mind, in logistics, to even realize he was being completely sucked in. He’d never seen Jimmy use his charm quite like this before.

“Oh fuck,” Seth moans.

Jimmy smiles, and this time, he looks more like himself…or least his TV self.

“See! This'll be fun! I mean, we’ve been friends for ages. Let me make you feel good.”

Seth makes himself believe the words and tone Jimmy’s using now. The way he was talking before couldn't have been real. It was all an act to get him riled up.

_Jimmy’s never been that good of an actor though…_

“Yeah, you’re right,” Seth says in his usual, cheerful voice.

_...But then again, neither have you._


End file.
